


The Thought That Counts

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius works very hard to surprise Remus with a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

Sirius checked the clock as he finished setting the table. He wished he had a way of knowing how close Remus was to being home. He figured he had to have left work by now, but tonight hinged on everything going perfectly according to plan. The last three surprises he tried to put together seemed to just totally fall apart and he was determined that this time that was not going to happen.

As he started back to the kitchen, he heard the key turn in the lock and panic set in. He wanted to have the candles lit, dinner on the table, and some light music playing when he opened the door. While this was all supposed to be from the heart, he made a snap-decision that a little magic wouldn’t hurt. “Accio roast. Flamma candela. And…and…musica sonas.”

Just as Remus opened the door, all of Sirius’s spells were set in motion. The roast was set perfectly on the table and the candles were lit just in time. “Remus, how was your da—“ Sirius was cut off by a loud symbol crash and the opening of a very stately, yet incredibly loud symphony. It sounded almost as though there was a large orchestra playing right the middle of their parlor. Upset by the fact that, yet again, something had gone terribly wrong, Sirius found himself panicking yet again.

Remus, who was rather amused by the whole situation tried to yell to Sirius that it was no big deal, to remain calm and sort it all out, but his words were lost behind the melodic line of the violins. Sirius started throwing out every spell he could think of to stop the music (and even some that he knew wouldn’t, simply because he wasn’t sure what to do). The result was even more confusion and mayhem as the roast went flying, one of the candles fell over and started the table cloth on fire, and Remus was left floating in mid-air by one of the rafters.  
With a quick flick of his wand, Remus set brought himself back down to the floor and extinguished the fire on the dining table. He walked over and put his arm around Sirius, who was standing in the middle of the room staring at the floor and breathing very heavily.

“I just wanted, for once, for everything to be perfect. To help you see what you mean to me and that I really do care.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Remus replied as he turned Sirius to face him and ran his hand down Sirius’s cheek. “Everything will be okay. I know what I mean to you and you know what you mean to me. And as for this,” he paused to look around the room and let out a small grin, “I guess it’s the thought that counts.”


End file.
